


Home: Dinner

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, arthur makes fun of johns crush on abigail, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Moments before dinner are always fun in the Matthews family.





	Home: Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluff. Hit me up on the blue hellsite @sargentcorn

Slowly driving the small truck of his up the driveway, Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise to see both their father’s cars parked. Glancing down at John, he noticed his younger brother shared the same expression. “Huh. Wonder what they’re doing home so early.” He murmured aloud, more to himself than anything. 

“Me too.” John responded grabbing his backpack as he did. Unhooking his seatbelt, John eased out the truck the moment it was parked. Rolling his eyes at John’s inability to sit till he had actually shut off the truck, the older son huffed before grabbing his own backpack, and following close behind. “We’re home!” John shouted as he burst through the door.

“Welcome home, boys.” Their Pa greeted them, before sharply glaring at John. “What did I tell you about practically slamming that door open?” With a squeak, the pre-teen quickly darted behind Arthur who let out a barking laugh.

“Oh no, I’m not protecting you.” He shoved his little brother in front of him. Patting John’s shoulder, he turned to their Pa. “Go easy on him, Pa.” Mischief danced in his eyes as he went on. “I hear Abigail was extremely sweet today on our dear John.” With a quick push, Arthur darted down the hall laughing as the younger son’s eyes went wide. With a racoon like yell, the younger went after the older leaving their Pa to bring his hands to his face.

Arms circled around Hosea’s waist, and the man felt himself relax a bit. “These boys, Dutch, I swear.” He whispered while leaning back into his husband’s embrace. “Going to drive me a wall.” There’s a chuckle by his ear, and Dutch squeezes him tighter.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll pull you back down.” With a tug of his own, Dutch led them back to the kitchen. “Come on, let’s finish cooking dinner.” There was a snort from his right side.

“More like _I’ll_ finish dinner, and _you’ll_ stand back and watch because we both know you can’t cook to save your life.” Hosea replied. “Don’t want you burning down the ranch or something.” A finger presses into his ribs.

“Come on, I’m not _that_ bad.” His husband pouted. Staring at the other man, Hosea felt his heart contract for a second; he always did look adorable when he pouted.

Shaking his head, the older man shot back, “No, you’re _worse_.” In mock hurt, Dutch placed his hands over his chest.

“Why, dear husband of mine, I’m hurt!” He acted angry, but the amusement in his eyes told Hosea everything.

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, Hosea pulled him closer and whispered, “Then I’ll make it up to you.” Pressing their lips together, the older of the two men put all his love into the kiss, which the younger responded back in kind by deepening the kiss. They would have gone on, if not for the loud ‘ew, get a room!’ that sounded behind them. Pulling apart, the pair glanced over to see John miming throwing up to Arthur who promptly smacked him upside the head.

“Don’t be rude, John.” Arthur reprimanded.

With a huff of his own, the lanky pre-teen shot back, “Well, they still need to get a room!”

“They are in a room, John. The kitchen is a room.” The blonde reminded who looked like he was about to break into another fit of laughter at John’s expression. Naturally, Dutch and Hosea couldn’t hold back their own laughter.

“Oh come on!” yelled John throwing his hands in the air.


End file.
